Endless Night
by SSJ Luisa
Summary: Well...this was my first Vegeta and Bulma fic ever, so it's a little cheesy and gay. It's also a song fic.


Endless Night  
By: SSJ Luisa  
  
Vegeta stepped out of the gravity room, sweat glistening on his forehead as it slid down his taut chest as he searched for the shirt he took off before he went in, but then his bottomless stomach grumbled loudly. Forget it! I'll find my shirt later! He thought to himself as he rushed into the kitchen. He was in no hurry to go to a room, where it would be silent and lonely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Show me the meaning of being lonely....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
When Vegeta arrived to the kitchen, the first thing he saw was Bulma at the table crying. Whenever Bulma and him were in the same room they would argue a lot and get on each other nerves. Vegeta didn't mean for it to happen but he didn't know how to act around her, or any other female for that matter but tonight was some how different. Bulma's head was the table and her arms covered her head as her entire body was shaking, and cries were coming from her, "Oh, Yamcha! How could you do this to me?" She'd cry. Vegeta sneered at hearing this. Those two were arguing again and no doubt they'd get back together in no time, Vegeta didn't know why but some how it kinda hurt him, but he was intrigued by her vournability, and he immediately forgot his hunger and sat next to her and watched her cry. Vegeta had hardly ever seen her in a weak moment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So many words for the broken heart. It's hard to see in crimson love...  
So hard to breathe, walk with me, and maybe...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Bulma?"Vegeta said softly, his fingers slowly reaching for her but then he realized he was acting human so his hand snapped back. Then Bulma lifted her head, her face is streaked with tears, and strands of soft green hair are stuck to her face. "I-it's really over," Bulma said with trembling lips, "It's really, really over!"Bulma practically screamed, falling into his arms and start crying into his well-muscled chest and holding on like she'd never let go. "What's really over?" Vegeta asked like he didn't already know. "Me and Yamcha," Bulma cried softly. "Why? You know you two will be back together," Vejita said, hoping to calm her hysteria. "It's different this time," Bulma whispered, as more tears slipped down her cheek. "What makes it so different this time?" Vejita asked, curiousity aroused now, among many other things. He didn't feel it was time to satisfy that arousal right now. "Other times we would disagree on something, and that was okay, because we're meant to have different opinions but this time he actually cheated on me with another girl. I don't think I could forgive him for that," Bulma sobbed, her pathetic blue eyes pleaded for understanding.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nights of light so soon become. Wild and free, I could feel the sun  
Your every wish, will be done, they tell me...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Oh," Vegeta murmured and didn't know what to say to make her feel better, so he just let her to continue with her crying even if his chest was beginning to feel damp from her tears and the sweat from his workout in the gravity room. After Bulma cried her heart out she silently fell asleep in Vegeta's arms. Vegeta lifted Bulma's limp body in his strong arms and floated to her room which wasn't that far from the kitchen.Vejita gently layed Bulma down on her queen-sized bed and wrapped the satin sheets over her frail body and tucked her into bed. "Goodnight Bulma-chan," Vegeta said in a gentle voice as he softly kissed Bulma's cheek. Bulma slowly opens her eyes. "Vejita?" Bulma says with a confused look in her eyes. "Yes?" Vegeta asks, raising his eyebrows.Vejita didn't think she knew that he kissed her cheek. "Is there something wrong with me? Is there a reason Yamcha cheated on me, because of me?" She asked softly. Bulma was so pale and white, he wondered if she has eaten anything. "Have you had anything to eat?" Vegeta asked, because of her sick complexion."Huh? Are you trying to change the subject? Please don't change the subject and answer me," Bulma begged weakly, and more tears spilled out of her eyes because she thought maybe Vegeta was just changing the topic of their conversation so he wouldn't hurt her feelings, because there was really something wrong with her. Strange though, he always took whatever chance he got, to hurt her...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Show me the meaning of being lonely, is this the feeling, I need to walk with?  
Tell me why, I can't be there where you are?  
There's something missing in my heart...   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Vejita smirked at her, "Silly woman, nothing's wrong with you. Everything is wrong with that weak human you were dating," Vegeta said truthfully. "Then why was he the one who cheated on me, why didn't I cheat on him, if everything about him was wrong?" Bulma asked, her clear blue eyes looking straight at him. He lost his temper with her repetitive questions. "You didn't cheat on him because you are faithful and loyal, woman! And that weakling is neither of these things!" Vegeta said loudly, in his harsh voice, scaring her with his fierceness and making her small body tremble under her satin sheets. How long could he stay patient and gentle with her, anyways?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Life goes on as it never ends  
Eyes of stone, observe the trends  
They never say forever gaze...(if only)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Forgive my temper, but what I said is true," Vejita told her, staring at her shivering body underneath the thin sheets. Usually Bulma was loud, bossy and annoying, but tonight Bulma was acting quite fragile and delicate like a crystal doll and Vejita felt like he had to protect her. From what? He didn't know. Bulma began to cry again. Bulma, don't you see, Yamcha is the worthless one, not you. "Shh...stop crying. He isn't worth it," Vegeta whispered putting a finger to her lips, a small sign of love in his actions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Guilty raods to an endless love (endless love...)  
There's no control, are you with me now?  
Your every wish will be done, they tell me...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Then Bulma fell into Vegeta'a arms again for the second time that night and she begins to cry into his bare chest again. She doesn't even know she was unintentionally breaking his heart. Vegeta didn't like to see or feel, her cry over nothing. According to him, Yamcha was nothing. He stroked her long silky green hair with awkward gentleness hoping to comfort her and help her stop crying. Her tears and sobs, stop after awhile. Maybe she's sleeping again, Vejita thought as he checked to see if she was sleeping, but she wasn't, she was wide awake, and her cheek was pressed against his strong chest. "Bulma..." Vegeta says gently staring into her ice blue eyes, his long fingers still playing with her silky aqua colour hair. "Mmmmm?" Bulma murmurs softly, looking up as she gently places her fingers on Vejita's rough cheek and softly carresses it. He moves his face closer to hers, slowly closing his eyes. Bulma silently does the same, her long lashes cover her ice blue eyes. Their faces are only inches apart, Vejita could feel it, he didn't need to see it, but he does, so he slowly open his eyes and sees Bulma's face close to his. An intense feeling curls within his cold blooded saiyan heart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling, I need to walk with?  
Tell me why, I can't be there where you are? There's something missing in my heart...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
A shimmering tear falls out of Bulma's closed eyes and gently rolls down her cheeks. Vejita tenderly takes one of his hands out of her soft hair and to catch the tear with his finger and realized how precious she is to him. Vejita's eyes widened when his mind and heart discover what Bulma was worth to him and he has the urge to leave her right now before these silly feelings takeover, but he couldn't. Vejita's legs betrayed him when they wouldn't get up and move away. Vegeta knew he couldn't leave right now when Bulma was most vunourable. Then Vejita wished that Bulma would get more stronger and be more like her bossy self, so then he could go back to ignoring her and treating her bad, so he could save his little heart of stone. If Bulma stayed in this weak form, Vegeta couldn't bear to be cruel to her, and then a tear slowly rolled down his cheek.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There's no where to run, I have no place to go  
Surrender my heart, body and soul  
How can it be, you're asking me to feel the things you never show?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Vegeta's glistening tear glides over Bulma's fingers that are rested on his cheek. "Vejita?" Bulma asks opening her eyes and holding out her hand with the tear on it. "Bulma," Vejita whispers this time showing her, one of her many tears on his finger. "I'm sorry, I didn't know crying was contagious," Bulma said with a watery smile, she must have some special talent to hurt guys or something and that thought caused her more tears. You know it's okay for Yamcha to make you cry, but I couldn't stand it, if I was the reason for your tears. "Stop crying, I don't like to see you cry because of me," Vegeta says sincerely. Bulma looked up again, "Really?" Bulma asks. Vejita looked soulfully into her eyes, the colour of her ice blue eyes are magnified by her unshed tears."Really," He whispers, resting his chin on her robed shoudler as she wrapped her arms around his strong neck, as she rested her head on his chest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You are missing in my heart,  
Tell me why, I can't be there where you are?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
" I love you, Vegita" Bulma's sultry voice rasped in his ear, changing his life from that moment on. Vejita was too overcome with emotion to say anything, and his little stone heart dissolved into a real heart with real blood. What has this weak female done to me? Vejita thought to himself as he lifted Bulma's chin with his two fingers and willed her to look into his eyes. Vegeta couldn't tell her that he loved her, so he hoped she could see the love in his eyes and then he crushed his lips to hers, rippiing her robe open, as he raked his long, calloused, fingers down her smooth back as Bulma curled her delicate fingers into his unruly midnight black hair. Bulma, I can't tell you, I love you, I'm not ready for that, so let me show you, that I do, Vejita thought as he dipped his tongue into her mouth to touch with hers as her soft fingertips carressed his muscled chest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Show me the meaning of being lonely, is this the feeling I need to walk with?  
Tell me why, I can't be there where you are?  
There's something missing in my heart...  
  
  
~BackstreetBoys(Millennium 1999)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Nine months later the "lavender hair wonder" is born and Vegeta isn't lonely no more)  
  
  
THE END?  
  
  



End file.
